Love, Caroline
by tempsthe
Summary: On a beach somewhere, Caroline tries to unwind and fails as originals keep appearing to pester her. These are the postcards she never sends. (It's so fluffy I want to die! Klaroline!)


**On a beach somewhere, Caroline tries to unwind and fails as originals keep appearing to pester her. These are the postcards she never sends. (It's so Fluffy I want to die! Klaroline!)**

 **Love, Caroline**

|make me feel like I am breathing; feel like I am human|

.

.

 _Bonnie,_

 _Did you know that Kol doesn't actually know how to swim?_

 _I don't care either._

 _Love, Caroline._

 _._

"It's a good thing you're immortal." Caroline pushes her sunglasses on, lathers herself with sun cream and looks at the sight before her. It's awfully convenient that no one else is around.

"Caroline, sweets, stop raining down on my parade." And there he goes again, dropping into the ocean like a rock. For a man who's been alive for more than a thousand year, it's a wonder he doesn't know how to actually swim.

"I really don't see why anyone bothered to bring you back from the dead." But he can't hear her. The waves crash and for a while, he doesn't come back up from the water.

Caroline is not worried and her eyes trail back to her magazine.

.

 _Bonnie,_

 _Rebekah is a bitch._

 _But she makes a killer daiquiri._

 _Love, Caroline_

 _._

Rebekah somehow manages to find a lounge chair and places it right next to hers. The other blonde wears a green bikini that barely covers an inch and Caroline rolls her eyes behind her black sunglasses.

"You try too hard." The only original female glares, but doesn't move. She doesn't bother asking Caroline if she can borrow some of Caroline's lotion and grabs the bottle before the young vampire can do anything about it.

Not that Caroline would. Besides, she was thinking of buying another brand.

"Just drink your daiquiri, Care." Terms of endearment should not sound this threatening, but Rebekah says it with a sweet face and Caroline knows what remains unsaid.

.

 _Bonnie,_

 _Elijah in a swimsuit is so awkward I can't even…_

 _Here's a picture,_

 _Love, Caroline_

 _._

Caroline actually gapes.

"Miss Forbes…" Elijah trails off, stealing Rebekah's lounge chair which happens to be the one next to hers. She's used to Elijah and his suits, but not Elijah in swimwear. Of course, he's good looking.

"You know, I'm starting to see why Katherine was so obsessed with you." And he smiles, he actually does. Caroline holds up her bottle of sun cream for him to take.

.

 _Bonnie,_

 _Klaus looks good._

 _I hate him._

 _Love, Caroline._

 _._

"You should've called earlier, love." Klaus hovers over her, body wet from his swim. He likes to make an entrance and Caroline pretends that she is not actually ogling him and his perfectly sculpted body.

"You're in my light." Anyone else would be defeated, but he just smiles at her like he knows she's looking when he bends down. She'd throw her lounge chair at him if it didn't mean she'd have to go look for another one.

.

 _Bonnie,_

 _You'd be surprised what Kol can do_

 _With a fishing rod and a pineapple._

 _Love, Caroline._

 _._

"You sure this is a good idea." It's one of those days where Caroline actually leaves her chair for a much-needed swim. Kol has a smirk on his face and fishing gear and those two things combined can never be a good thing.

"Prepare to be amazed, sweets." And with that, he grins, teeth sharp and Caroline blinks – is that a pineapple?"

.

 _Bonnie,_

 _I think I'm losing my mind._

 _At least I'm getting a tan._

 _Love, Caroline._

 _._

"You know, we never welcomed you in the family properly." She really hates Elijah at that moment, hates that yet another original vampire has somewhat found something in her that she isn't even sure is there.

"That's because I'm not – I'm not part of your family." Rebekah and Kol try to drown Niklaus in the water and here she is with Elijah. That seems to happen a lot more these days.

Elijah hums and Caroline thinks that she really wants to dump her daiquiri on his head. But it's too hot and Rebekah will not make her another – so she decides against it.

.

 _Bonnie,_

 _I miss you._

 _Tell Damon to go to hell for me._

 _Love, Caroline_

 _._

"Don't you have people to terrorise in New Orleans?" Klaus looks up from his book. Somewhere, Rebekah and Kol are torturing Elijah and Caroline does not care. She doesn't.

"Already bored of me, love?" Evil should not have dimples. Evil should be hideous and not have perfect white teeth and a perfectly sculpted body that makes everyone jealous. Caroline hates the fact that every boy she knows is prettier than her.

"You know, I actually came here to relax and you're not helping." And then he looks at her, raises an eyebrow and has that mocking smile on his face as if he understands everything better than her.

"Careful, love. I can see through your lies." Caroline blinks and blinks and blinks again. He doesn't look at her anymore and Caroline wishes she could throw some water in his face and wipe that stupid smile off his smug face.

She does.

.

 _Bonnie,_

 _Kol tried to grope me._

 _Klaus broke his arm._

 _Love, Caroline_

 _._

"At least I didn't tear out your liver." Kol's arm has already started to heal and he sends a murderous look towards Klaus who shrugs his shoulder.

"You're going soft, Nik." Rebekah hands her another daiquiri and Caroline drinks it with new found appreciation for hybrids and their possessiveness. The next day, she wears the exact same bikini just to remind Kol that if he tries to touch her again, Klaus will definitely tear out his live.

It shouldn't make her laugh and yet she does anyways.

.

 _Bonnie,_

 _Elijah called me his sister-in-law today._

 _I almost died and then I kicked him._

 _Love, Caroline._

 _._

"Of all my brother girlfriends, I think you're my favourite." Caroline wants to roll her eyes, so she does.

"Careful, Elijah. Your humanity is starting to show." He sends her a smile. Caroline does not deny it.

.

 _Bonnie,_

 _Kol killed someone today._

 _Apparently, it's my fault._

 _Love, Caroline._

 _._

"Goddammit Kol, you just ruined my dress." Caroline should know better than to wear white when dining out with originals. She grabs the dead body by the legs while Kol handles the arms.

"Just be glad it was me and not Nik, sweets. I went for a clean kill." So, the man was getting a bit fresh with her. It's not like she couldn't have broken his arms and drained him dry herself.

"We obviously don't have the same definition of clean." She has to burn her dress and Kol says she looks better without clothes anyways. She punches him in the arm.

.

 _Bonnie,_

 _Rebekah is officially on drink-duty._

 _She ate the bartender._

 _Love, Caroline._

 _._

"I prefer your daiquiris anyways." Caroline sips on her drink from her stool at the beach's bar. There's coconut trees and somewhere, Kol and Klaus and Elijah are doing that whole male-bonding thing.

Caroline thinks it's just code for killing a bunch of people and then getting wasted.

"I never thought I lived to see the day where Caroline Forbes gives me a compliment." Yeah and Caroline never thought that she'd willingly spend time with Rebekah Mikaelson. But you know, vampires and werewolves aren't supposed to exist.

Caroline likes to call that perspective.

.

 _Bonnie,_

 _I had sex with Klaus._

 _Again._

 _Love, Caroline._

 _._

"This needs to stop." Klaus has his hand under her summer dress and hums, lips trailing on the exposed skin near her shoulder and Caroline finds that she can't really think about much right now.

"You should tell that to your hands, love." But he has such a nice body, she's can't really will herself to stop. This time, it's on the beach. The first time, it was in a forest.

Caroline thinks that they should really find more conventional places to do this and then her mind goes blank when Klaus kisses her. Maybe they don't need a bed.

.

 _Bonnie,_

 _I think I'm happy._

 _I feel guilty._

 _Love, Caroline._

 _._

"Where do you think you're going?" Kol is the one who stops her. Caroline actually thinks that running away in the middle of the night is a good idea.

"I can't do this. I can't be happy, I just can't. It's selfish." Kol looks at her as if she's retarded and then pulls her into a hug. Of all the things Caroline expected, this is not it. Kol is the type of person that would break her legs, not hug her.

She feels herself relax in the embrace and cries for the first time in forever.

She doesn't leave.

.

 _Bonnie,_

 _Klaus told me he loved me._

 _I said 'okay'._

 _Love, Caroline._

 _._

"It doesn't change anything." But it does. This is Klaus Mikaelson confessing feelings and Caroline knows all about his obsession, but she never thought it ran that deep.

"I intend to be your last, love." Caroline looks at their entwined hands, at his serious face and the way he looks at her – Caroline decides she believes him.

.

 _Bonnie,_

 _It's been almost a year._

 _Kol says 'hi'._

 _Love, Caroline._

 _._

"Maybe we're dead and we didn't get the memo and this is what the afterlife looks like." She's been reading Voltaire again and Nietzsche and Sartre. No, Elijah has been reading her all of that. And Caroline absorbs it all.

"It's too early for philosophical talks, sweets." She thinks she sees a smile on Kol's face.

.

 _Bonnie,_

 _Rebekah said she'll be my maid of honor._

 _I told her to shove it._

 _Love, Caroline._

 _(PS: It would totally be you)_

 _._

"You know your brother would actually have to propose for that." Rebekah turns sharply on her heels, sending a look that Caroline now knows means 'bitch please'.

"You know he would, the real problem is whether or not you'd say yes." Rebekah waits for an answer and Caroline doesn't have one.

.

 _Bonnie,_

 _Don't freak out._

 _But I said 'yes'._

 _Love, Caroline._

 _._

"I have conditions." And then Klaus chuckles, sliding the ring on her finger. It's too extravagant and probably cost more than her childhood home, but it's hers.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, love." Caroline is about to protest that she's the most reasonable person on this earth. But every word dies out when Klaus kisses her.

It's okay, she has a lifetime to complain now.

.

 _Bonnie,_

 _It's been two years._

 _I'm coming home._

 _Love, Caroline._

 _(PS: Kol and Klaus and Rebekah and Elijah are coming too)_

"You know love, you're actually supposed to send the postcards." She has a pile by now, all with pretty vibrant colors and short sentences written on them.

Caroline thinks they'll make a very pretty fire when she burns them.

* * *

 **a/n: Does this need an explanation? No, not really. This is Klaus and Caroline and postcards. Hope you enjoyed this short oneshot. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
